drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Nowe
Nowe is the principal protagonist in Drakengard 2. Raised by a dragon and a member of the Knights of the Seal, Nowe has a strong sense of justice. He is a New Breed, and the only one in the series. Story Childhood Not much is known about Nowe's past growing up. He was created by fusion of Inuart and Furiae in the Seed of Destruction, raised by Inuart's blue dragon Legna. He grew up with Legna, knowing very little about the outside world and only able to speak the language of dragons. He was found by General Oror, the leader of the Knights of the Seal. When Oror asked Legna for custody of Nowe, Oror simply stated, "He will grow up as a wingless dragon here, a pointless creature. Let me take him and I will raise him to be a knight." Legna agreed, but only on the condition that he be allowed to accompany them and remain in Nowe's life, for only Legna could "teach him the ways of dragons." (It can be speculated that Legna spoke such so as to cover up his later darker intentions for the New Breed.) Knights of the Seal Nowe grew up under the training and protection of Oror, learning the ways of a human. He made friends with another female knight, Eris. The two became very close, and there was a time when Nowe even saved her after she was bitten by a snake by sucking the venom from the wound. Nowe was titled "Savior" by Hierarch Seere, though after Oror's death he was looked down upon by many knights and called the "dragon child." At eighteen years of age, Nowe became a full fledged knight. He went to work right away, protecting the districts of Soul Flame and Shining Life from monsters. During these attacks, Nowe learned more about the seals and the terrible truth behind them. It was explained to him by Eris that the people that lived there were sacrafices for the seal. Nowe initially protested the notion with horror, earning a scolding from Eris and was urged to accept the process for the greater good. It was soon after that when Nowe met and was captivated by the mysterious Manah. She led an attack on the district of Soul Flame, and Nowe witnessed the death of its guardian at her hands. Even after this, Nowe still didn't believe that Manah deserved to be put to death. After Manah escaped, Nowe helped track her down but lost her trail. After the pursuit was halted, he was invited for a drink by General Gismor. It was there that he learned the truth, that Gismor had poisned Oror before he headed off into battle. He had even just poisned Nowe. Filled with rage, Nowe involuntarily transformed into his New Breed state for a brief minute and struck Gismore, severing his arm. After his alternate form had subsided and his head cleared, Eris entered the room to a grim scene. Weakened by the poison and running out of time, Nowe fled the shocked Eris. The knights pursued him until he met up with Legna and escaped. Destroying the Seals After Nowe fled the knights, he changed out of his knight attire and decided to head for home. It was there that he found Manah .]] once more. She asked for his help in destroying the seals and he accepted. The two were soon attacked by the knights and Eris, Eris believeing Nowe to be under Manah's spell. Nowe and Manah headed to the district of Hallowed Water, defeating the knights there. They fought Hanch, and her pact partner Kelpie. After the battle, they decided they needed more information so they headed to the city of Rust. There, they met a masked man, who turned out to be Urick, a friend of Oror's and a ex-knight. Urick decided to join them on their journey, fighting more knights to get out of the town. There, they were confronted by Caim, otherwise known as the "One Eyed Man", the same who had killed General Oror. Nowe put his revenge aside though, as he needed to get an ailing Manah to safety. They escaped and headed to the distrcit of Precious Light. There, the three fought through an army of knights and defeated Yaha, the guardian of that district. Needing to get information on the next district, the group left to find a city again. They fought a group of bounty hunters that were terrorizing the city and got their next lead. They went to a empty valley to find this informant, only to find that it was a trap set by Eris. The group fought through hundreds of knights, only to be stopped by Caim's attack once more. The group retreated once again. After they rested, Manah parted ways with Nowe, and he went with Urick to the district of Shining Life. It was there however, that they learned that Manah had been captured. Their quest to save Manah led them to General Gismor once again. Nowe battled Gismor and freed Manah. Now a team again, they headed back to the district of Shining Life. They reached its key, the holy flowers. However, Caim was waiting for them. In the midst of events Nowe learned that Urik was the district's secret Guardian. Nowe battled with Caim, not yet ready to let Urik die. Nowe lost the battle though, and Urick gave his life saving Nowe, thus breaking the seal. Nowe gave his respects to Urick and left to continue on their quest. Their destination took them to the District of Holy Time. They fought the rest of the knights and into the tower. They were met by Gismor and Eris. As Nowe lunged to attack, Gismor transformed into his shade form and used Eris as a shield. He ran away, leaving Nowe to hold Eris in his arms. Nowe's tears fell as rage burned for the loss of his friend. Eris apologized for trying to stop Nowe, telling him where the key was. Nowe left with Manah and hunted down Gismor. They fought, and Nowe turned out the victor yet again. Gismore refused Nowe the satisfaction of killing him by thrusting his own sword into the district's key, The Sands of Time, in an attempt to take both warrior's lives in the explosion. Nowe narrowly escaped and was met by Heirarch Seere. Seere told them that the point of the seals was to hold the red dragon, and that now she would let lose her wrath on the world. With this in mind, Nowe set out of stop the red dragon and final seal, Angelus. Nowe and Legna found Angelus ravaging the land and engaged in battle, after which they pursued her to the castle of the goddess. Nowe felt familiarity in the castle, saying that it filled him with sadness. After fighting through hordes of undead, Nowe finally made his way to the red dragon. Caim is also there, and Legna explains that the two are pact partners. Caim asked Nowe to kill Angelus and, though with a heavy heart and Legna's urging, he succeeds. Nowe observes the two embrace their final moments, wondering what kind of bond they must have shared, one different from that of he and Legna. With the final seal destroyed the sky erupted as though made of glass, revealing a new ghoulish atmosphere. Nowe then sought Seere for help since Manah had been driven insane by the collapsing of the world. Before finding Seere, Nowe was met with strange monsters manifesting from the newly twisted heavens. After the battle, Legna stated that the Dragon Library, an immense floating fortress constructed by dragons, was finally revealed. Legna explains to Nowe that it is there that Nowe will find his answers. They arrived only to be attacked by Holy Dragons. They fight and pressed onward, eventually reaching the Library. There, Nowe learned about Caim and Angelus, the truth of his birth, and that he is the New Breed. After leaving, Nowe discovered an air ship under attack. They saved the ship to find Eris, alive. Manah however, has gone completly insane and has been taken over by the gods once more. Nowe delved into the inner workings of her mind and fought off the nightmarish representations of her past and memories, thus restoring her sanity. Eris then stated that their next move would be to depart to the Holy Lands to save the world, and they set off. Endings Ending A They arrive at the Holy Lands, and Legna refuses to let Nowe help them establish the seals once more. He takes them to the Bone Casket, saying that Nowe is to be the weapon of dragonkind, the New Breed. He states it has always been Nowe's destiny to fight the gods. Nowe refuses and Legna attacks, subduing him before departing to wage war against the gods on his own. In his despair, Nowe tells Manah that he wishes he could save her. Manah confesses and confirms their underlying love with a kiss. Invigorated by this, Nowe transforms into his Newbreed state and flies after Legna with a newfound confidence and power. The two battle, and as Nowe defeats Legna, the dragon releases his earlier anger and praises Nowe for "surpassing his father" before plummeting to his death. Nowe returns to the other Eris and Manah, finding out that Eris is to be the new goddess and the dragons are disapearing. Nowe is devestated that he couldn't save Eris. Nowe stays with Manah, understanding that the world is once again controlled by the gods, and Eris won't be at peace. Ending B Nowe attempts to enter the bone casket, deciding that becoming a weapon and embracing dragonkind's vision for a new world without gods would be the best choice. He is rejected however, and battles with it. The casket takes over Manah, and now Nowe must kill Manah. He does so, with great regret. Afterwards, Nowe and Eris join with the holy dragons, beginning their battle with the gods. Ending C Nowe battles the bone casket, saving Manah. He then transforms into the New Breed and kills Legna. Afterwards, both the gods and the holy dragons are gone, leaving the world free from their reign. Nowe now stands with Eris, Manah, and Seere, taking the fate of humanity into their hands. Appearance Nowe is eighteen years old at the start of Drakengard 2. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He is seen in the knight's uniform at the beginning of the game, and wears a brown leather outfit after he leaves the knights. During his New Breed transformation, Nowe's hair turns white, his pupils develop dragon like slits, and he gives off a blue glow. A blue symbol floats over his back as well. Weapons and Powers At the beginning of his adventure, Nowe wields a long sword. After leaving the knights however, he uses a short sword that Oror once wielded. It is also stated, at some point, that Nowe recieves the seal blade, seal knife, Inuart's sword, and Caim's sword as well as many other weapons. From his main weapons, Nowe's powers allow him to fire swirling projectiles and/or slow down time. He is known to have the skills of a knight but the ferocity of a dragon. "You're kind and gentle, yet somewhat wild." :::-Eris As a newbreed, Nowe's power increases to a greater degree, able to kill Legna ( holy dragon form ) single handedly. So far he is the only New breed in existence. Gallery Drakengard 2= File:Dg2-illust-book-cover.jpg|Memory of blood File:DD2 Nowe Artwork.png|Nowe's birth. File:Dg2-illust-knights-of-the-seal.jpg|Nowe and Eris when they were children File:Nowe_.png|An earlier concept design of Nowe as a Knight of the seal File:Nowe.png|Another previous design of Nowe, featuring his attire after his defection from the knights. File:Nowe, Manah & Urick.png File:Nowe vs Legna.png File:Nowe_Potrait_1.png File:Nowe_potrait_2.png File:Nowe_potrait_3.png File:Nowe_potrait_4.png |-|Drakengard 3= File:DD3 Male MC Artwork.png|Artwork of Nowe with the other male protagonists. File:DODHeroes.png|Nowe is featured with Zero and other protagonists. Trivia *Because Nowe was born by fusing Inuart and Furiae, it is unclear if this makes him Caim's younger brother or nephew. Their genetic relationship is never brought to light, though it would have lent significance to their duel. *Nowe feels profound familiarity and sadness when he enters the Castle of the Goddess. This is likely due to faded memories from both Furiae and Inuart within him. *Interestingly enough, Nowe is the only non-antihero of the Drakengard series. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Knights of the Seal